


Soft Boy | Chanlix

by CB97zbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB97zbaby/pseuds/CB97zbaby
Summary: Son sınıf öğrencisi Chan, değişim öğrencisi Felix'i sevimli bulmaya başladı...Her şey böyle başladı~
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 2





	1. Giriş

İtalik font Hyunjin, kalın font Chan

Başlayalım ayol

_Chan hyuuung_

_Chan hyung_

**Ne**

**Bir sorun mu var**

_Hyung gördün mü değişim öğrencisini gördün mü_

**Hayır**

**Bayan Bom'un yayınındaydım tüm gün**

_Hyung_

_O çok sevimli_

_Onu yanımıza alalım mı 😭_

**Hyunjin insanları zorla yanına alamazsın.**

**En son bunu jeongin için yaptın ve çocuk okulu değiştirmişti...**

_Sen çok acımasızsın_

_Kırdın beni hyung_

_Engelliyorum seni yazma bana_

_Sana bana yazma dedim!_

**Mesaj bile atmadım?**

_Hyung lütfen yazma minik kalbim kırıldı_

**Sen delisin...**


	2. 2

Hyunjin, her zaman yaptığını yapmıştı ve hyungunu dinlememişti. Ertesi gün yaptığı ilk şey kafası karışık bir şekilde yemekhanede oturacak yer arayan çilli çocuğu bulmak olmuştu. Tepsisi ile çocuğun yanına gelip gülümsemiş ve “Dün çiller olduğunu fark etmemiştim.” dediği zaman yüzüne şaşkınca bakmıştı minik olan. “Beni takip et. Boş yer bulurum ben sana.” demiş ve çocuğu kolundan çekiştirip köşelerde boş bir masa bulup oturmuşlardı. Hyunjin, yemek boyunca konuşmuş ve çocuğu rahatsız edip durmuştu. Açıkçası çocuk dediklerinin hiçbirini anlamıyordu ve konuşması sadece başını ağrıtmıştı. Bir süre sonra Hyunjin, sevmediği yemeği çocuğa yedirmeye çalıştığında kısa olan bir an için sandalyesinden kalkmış ve bozuk Korecesi ile “Başım acıyor!” diye bağırmış. Yemekhanenin girişinde Minho ile duran Chan gülümseyerek kısa olana bakarken tüm yemekhane olanları anlamak için Hyunjin'in oturduğu masaya bakıyordu. Ve tüm bunlar gerçekleşirken çilli çocuk ise masadan kalkıp gitmişti.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaşananlardan sonra Felix yanına kimseyi yanaştırmıyordu. Dedikleri şeyleri anlamıyordu ama o günden beri bozuk Korecesi yüzünden dalga geçenler olmuştu. Bunun farkında olması için, dil bilmesine gerek yoktu. Kafasında dönüp duran şeyler ile okul koridorunda dalgınca yürüyordu. Kendisine çarpan kişi ile birkaç adım gerilese de kendine gelip başını kaldırdı. Kendisine çarpan kişinin bir şeyler dedikten sonra “Nasılsa anlamıyor.” deyip dalga geçtiğini fark etti.

Bu sinirini bozmuştu. Tek kelime edememek ve derdini anlatamamak onu üzmüştü. Kendisine sataşan çocuk önce ona İngilizce hakaret etmişti. Buna karşılık Felix sinirlenip yumruğun sıkmıştı. Çocuk gülerek eline vurmuştu ve dediği "Minicik bir şeysin ve bana mı vuracaksın"dı.

Pekala bu bardağı Felix için taşıran son damlaydı. Bu yüzden yumruk yaptığı elini karşısında ki çocuğun burnuna doğru savurdu. Yere düşecekken arkadaşları tarafından tutulan çocuk toparlandığında Felix'e doğru adımladı. Yumruğunu, Felix'e doğru savururken araya büyük bir beden girmişti.

Öğrenci başkanı, havada yakaladığı bileği tutup “Neden boyutunda birini seçmiyorsun? Yoksa ezilmekten mi korkuyorsun Minhyuk?” dediğinde karşısında yer alan çocuk kendi kendine konuşup arkadaşları ile oradan uzaklaşmıştı. Dolan koridorsa normal haline dönmüştü.

Öğrenci başkanı, arkasını dönüp Felix'e gülümsedi. “Kendimi doğru bir şekilde tanıtmama izin ver lütfen.” demişti. Felix, şaşkınca karşısında akıcı bir şekilde İngilizce konuşana baktı.

“Christopher Chan Bang. Öğrenci başkanıyım. Bana kısaca Bang Chan diyebilirsin.”

Duyduğu tanıdık aksan ile gülümsedi Felix.

“Felix Lee” dedi sadece heyecanla gülümserken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Önemli uyarı: Ficte skz üyeleri hariç kullanılan hiçbir ad idol ile bağlantılı değil.  
> Önemli uyarının sonu.


End file.
